


Love Trip

by f1championship



Series: Jolyon and Marcus love story [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Love in motorsport, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus invites Jolyon to attend at a Formula Renault 3.5 race to support Kevin, a friend of Marcus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Trip

Marcus invited Jolyon to attend a Formula Renault 3.5 race, because one of his closest friends, Kevin Magnussen, is taking part. It’ll be his first race in this championship.   
“Of course! Where is the race?“ asked Jo.  
"In Spain.”  
“Great. And when would we go to Spain?”  
“Tonight,” replied Marcus.  
“It’s faster by plane than by car, my fastest teddy bear,” said Jo.  
They flew to Spain and the flight was boring. Once they were in the air Marcus had started to touch Jolyon everywhere on his body, including his dick. Marcus saw that Jo had a hard cock and after checking around to make sure no-one was watching he opened Jo’s fly carefully.  
“Stop it Marcus! What if someone sees us!” exclaimed Jolyon.  
“It’s too late baby, now I’ve seen it, I only want to give you a little pleasure,” said Marcus.  
He took Jo’s cock in his hand and starts to move his fist up and down, before ducking down to take Jo’s dick in his mouth. Marcus was really excited and Jo didn’t wait to come. Marcus and Jo exchanged a rough kiss to share Jo’s cum and by then the flight was already over.   
They went to the flat Marcus had rented, it was a small room with a bathroom and a little kitchen.  
“I love small spaces, because then we are always side by side,” said Jolyon, who wanted to do more than they did on the plane.  
“I know someone who wants to take off my clothes,” said Marcus.  
“Come here baby!”  
Jolyon and Marcus kissed; Jo removed Marcus’ shirt and took off his own before starting to kiss Marcus’ perfect body. Marcus’ chest is smooth and he has an impressive set of abs.   
“I want you baby!” said Marcus.  
“Take off your pants!” ordered Jo.  
Marcus stood still in the middle of the room, wearing only his boxers. Jo bent down to kiss at Marcus’ abs before removing the boxers with his teeth to reveal Marcus’ hard cock.   
“Jo, I want to be yours.”  
“Get on the bed, baby!”  
Jo got the lube before getting on to the bed and kissing his way down Marcus’ body, avoiding his cock. Jo teased his hole with his tongue as Marcus begs for more. He lined up his cock and started to fuck Marcus. Jo heard Marcus moan in pleasure and Jo thrust harder and harder, watching as Marcus got closer to his orgasm.  
“I want you to come in me baby,” said Marcus.   
“Your wish is my command my trophy,” answered Jo.  
Marcus screamed louder, it was an intense orgasm.  
“I love when you make this sound honey,” said Jo.  
“You’re the only one who manages to make me scream like this,” answered Marcus.

They fell asleep quickly. Jolyon woke up earlier than Marcus and he prepared breakfast to bring to Marcus in bed. He woke Marcus with a sweet kiss.  
“Hey trophy! It’s time to wake up,” said Jo.  
“What you did last night was… I still have no words to describe my feelings”  
“I prepared breakfast, with coffee for you and those Swedish biscuits that you love”  
“Aww, you thought to bring them. I’m so lucky to have someone like you baby”  
“I’m the luckiest!” answered Jo.  
They ate breakfast and then they went to the track to watch Kevin race.

“Hi Marcus! What are you doing here?” asked Kevin.  
“I came see one of my closest friend take part of his first Formula Renault 3.5 race,” answered Marcus.  
“And who is this guy next to you,” asked Kevin.  
“This is Jolyon, but you can call him Jo. And baby, this is Kevin,” said Marcus.  
“Baby?” asked Kevin in surprise.  
“Yeah I am the luckiest guy in the world, because I have the loveliest boyfriend,” answered Marcus.  
Jolyon blushed, like always, “Nice to meet you Kevin.”  
“It’s a pleasure for me too,” answered Kevin.  
“We will let you prepare for the race and we will have a drink after the two races,” said Marcus.  
“Ok bye,” said Kevin.  
“And have a good race,” said Jolyon, for him the racing is the most important thing, after Marcus obviously.

Kevin finishes second in the first race.  
“Congratulations! You should be happy to have a new trophy to collect,” said Jolyon, who loves his trophies.  
“Eh, yes, but first place would be better!” answered Kevin .  
“Good luck for race two tomorrow,” said Marcus.

Unfortunately, Kevin retires in the second race.  
“You have all the season to win the championship. Let’s forget this misadventure with a beer!” said Marcus.  
“Yeah I wanted to spend time with you, to know a little bit more about your boyfriend, and maybe to reveal one or two secrets,” said Kevin.  
“I want to know everything about my trophy, I mean, Marcus!” laughed Jolyon.  
“No no no! It’s to soon to reveal embarrassing secrets!” exclaimed Marcus   
“How did you meet?"asked Kevin  
"We are teammates,” Jo and Marcus said at the same time.  
“Haha you are very complementary!” joked Kevin.  
“And you, still single?” asked Marcus.  
“Hey! I’m here,” said Jo, jealousy in his voice.  
“But you know that you’re always with me, and when you’re not with me, you’re in my heart,” said Marcus.  
“Aww baby,” said Jo before he kissed Marcus.  
“You’re cute together. And yes, still single,” answered Kevin.  
“You will find the perfect person and you will know that you will be happy for the rest of your life, it’s what happened when I saw this cute blond guy,” said Jolyon, and Marcus blushed.  
They come back from the bar to the flat and Jo and Marcus fall asleep in each other’s arms, while Kevin slept on the sofa. The three drivers came back to England the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to f1_rabbit who corrected my work, of course this is only my imagination which worked...


End file.
